Eudemonic
by SimplyDonnie
Summary: Since the day Henna was born she's always been a happy child but there's one thing that makes her the happiest.


Eudemonic

Summary: A short story about my OC Henna and what makes her happy…

XXX

Wake up. Get ready. Live.

The first three ceremonial words that are often included in my day. And on days like these, there will be a lot of spiritual elocution. Days like this made me more excited than I usually am, and that's saying a lot considering I'm an ADHD infested girl that occasionally 'forgets' to take her meds.

It's mission day. The day where I get to strap into my ninja gear and drag my Akatsuki cloak over my shoulders –even though it always magically disappears by the end of the day anyways- and I go out to slaughter. The bad guys of course.

My teammates, that are ever changing, are always late. No matter who I'm running the mission with that day, it never fails that I'm always hours early and left to wait alone, bobbing anxiously in my spot waiting restlessly for the others to arrive. Inconsiderate. Who the heck doesn't want to get up at the ass crack of dawn to go out and do some murdering? Of the bad guys of course.

The sun is definitely too high in the sky when my three teammates arrive, and what's worse, I live with one of them. My elder brother Adonis. I'm rampaging. How dare he sleep so late when there's so many lives out there for the taking? Father would be disappointed. I'm not surprised to see asshole Izuna here, we need a leader after all. They don't trust me to lead, something about me being too restless and unpredictable. Unpredictable is good! It means the enemy can never predict me! Naoki is here too though and I guess that makes it slightly better. Then again, I don't really care much anymore. They're all lames anyways.

Breathe. Dive in. Keep breathing.

My favorite part of the mission is starting it. Jumping into the feudal era through that good ol' well. It's exhilarating to say the least. The closer we get the bigger my grin becomes and then, I'm hitting the ground running. Adonis is always yelling at me to keep my cover, or slow down, or stick together. They'll never get it will they? I can't slow down, I'm already launching.

Sometimes the missions we run aren't as…beautiful as the one like today. Sometimes all I get to do is swing my weapon and call it a day. Boring. And a lot of work. It actually sucks the fun out of everything. I'm barely five foot, as a matter of fact I'm only 4"10'. If I have to use the effort I prefer to put it into something like, well I don't know, torture.

Pray. Keep consciousness. Sacrifice.

I lied earlier when I said my favorite part of the mission was starting it. My favorite part _is_ the torture. My cloak has disappeared to somewhere and all I can see is red. The red of the blood that I'm using to draw my favorite picture ever. The ritual circle. The red of the blood of my enemy that I lick off of my pike as my skin starts to change color and darken. My prey looks confused, horrified.

Naoki asks me to keep this quick because we have to get back and make our report. She always likes things quick. Her sex life must really suck. I'm ignoring her requests. I inhale a deep breathe of the fresh air and the scent of death clouds my senses. My tiny hand grasps at the pendant necklace that sits on chest and I see my fathers face. I'd like to think, that if our mission is being monitored that he's cheering me on.

We're just alike he and I. Well okay, maybe not just like. When daddy kills, he doesn't use as much meticulation as I do. The human body is a beautiful thing when you really get into it. I've learned all of the pain..and pleasure receptors. What makes that react and what makes something else tick.

So it's without much surprise that I spend the next half hour offing this guy with as much 'care' as possible. By the time I'm reaching the finishing blow, for some reason it's always with a pike through the head, I'm slipping out of consciousness. I always screw up that part. Doesn't matter though, because my job is finished and I'm more satisfied than I know I probably will be all day.

When I wake up, I'm lying in the bathtub in my bathroom. My sister, Nezumi is casually sitting on my countertop and she looks at me and simply shakes her head. Moms mad at me for piking my head again. I laugh it off because a big part of me doesn't care. Being immortal has its perks obviously and I literally heal within like minutes. She starts to leave when I begin stripping and tossing my sopping wet clothes to the floor. I let myself slide under the now reddish water and decide on a shower later. For now, I just want to relish. Relish in the eudemonia.


End file.
